


When Opposites Attract

by Litastic



Category: Moana (2016), The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-29 17:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12635472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Litastic/pseuds/Litastic
Summary: The ocean is calling, and so is the earth. But who's listening?





	When Opposites Attract

After the return of the heart of Tafiti, both the ocean and land were in balance once more. Life blossomed with vivid flora and fauna above and crystalline blue below. Coral reefs returned with a pastel vengeance and the darkness that once consumed underwater was pushed back to its deep confines.

All of this of course did not go unnoticed by the merfolk of Atlantia. Unaware of the Heart of Tafiti, they had dubbed it The Black Tide. The Atlantians had been cooped up in their kingdom for a while when the darkness threatened to take away their home, where a little mermaid, bubbling with curiosity, set out to find the cause of such a strange occurrence. The youngest daughter of Triton—arguably the most adventurous of them—practically created a new current from her dash towards the opening gates when The Black Tide ended.

“Come on Flounder! We’re almost there, I can feel it!” It was true, the return of the mysterious life force shook everyone to their core. It was as though a star was being born, the whole world seemed to ripple from the force. As startling as it was, the feeling was refreshing.

“A-a-ariel! Sl-slow down!” The redhead was too caught up in her excitement. Her strong tail waved off, leaving behind a trail of bubbles in the wake of her guppy companion trying desperately to catch up.

“Oh, I’m sorry Flounder,” The mermaid turned around with an apologetic look, her mess of hair flowing gracefully around her, “I’m just so excited! I wonder if the humans experienced any changes with The Black Tide...” Her expression was a cross between concern and endless amounts of curiosity.

“How ab-b-bout we just go back and wait for a while...You know...j-just to make s-sure The Black Tide really is over.” The small fish attempted a convincing smile.

“Of course it is silly! We’ve already travelled so far, unless of course...you wanna swim back on your own?” She sent him a teasing look.

“I don’t have a choice, do I?” He barely muttered out before being tugged by his friend as she dragged him along so they could reach the source of all this mystery at a quicker pace. A comforting sensation pulsed throughout her body, stronger each time she swam closer to her destination.

 

* * *

 

Moana sat at the edge of the shore where the ocean lapped along its surface, barely grazing her toes. It was calling to her. _Come home._

A small smile crept onto her lips. This whole journey was spurred by her eagerness to leave home; to discover the wonders beyond the reef. She’d never thought she’d want to go back when there was so much out there. Out here.

Her heart ached. She missed her family, her island, Grandma Tala…

A soft breeze fluttered by, bringing along soft pink petals that brushed against her dark complexion. It felt comforting. She leaned towards it. An image of Tafiti cupping her face in nurturing hands filled her mind, swiftly replaced by her mother.

It was time to go home.

Moana stood up and brushed off her skirt. The ocean splashed playfully, showering her in sprays of fresh salt water. She laughed and sauntered along the sand filling in the spaces between her toes.

She gleamed at the sight of her canoe now patched up with pretty little decorations thanks to the Earth Goddess. The ocean reached farther onto the shore to guide it back to sea, leaving a slightly annoyed Moana to sprint towards it.

“Look at this stuff…”

The strange voice caught her off guard. Maui had already left, so who else could be on this island? The ocean seemed to have realized this too and stopped its teasing and simply left the canoe floating idly near the shoreline. Moana edged around it as quietly as she could, while ankle deep in water.

A young girl with long locks of red was inspecting every possible knot and fibre of her canoe. Her skin was much less dark than her own leading Moana to wonder what island she was from when a tail fin splashed out from behind the stranger.

Assuming the worst, she dashed out to save the unsuspecting girl from a potential shark. Later she would realize that it was ludicrous to think such a thought this close to shore.

“Watch out! Th-uh...um...”

Now that she was closer she realized that the tail fin was…attached to the strange girl.  
  
There was a beat of silence rudely interrupted by the ocean dousing both of them with what felt like buckets of saltwater. Moana sent a seething glare but it soon faltered when a small giggle brought her attention back to the half-fish half-girl. The fishgirl. Yeah, that sounded about right.  
  
The ocean had taken the opportunity to somehow lift the fishgirl in her own bubble of water bringing her up to eye level with Moana. She had a blue and yellow fish resting in the crook of her arm who looked scared out of its mind. Her tail was a magnificent display of scales glimmering in the sunlight, creating small stars amidst the seawater confinement.

Moana found herself staring for far too long and decided she should probably say something.

“Is that your tail?”

_Nice._

Sea blue eyes met hers as the bubbles from her delightful laughter faded away. The fishgirl smiled.

“Yes it is!” To demonstrate, she swished her tail around. The small fish next to her seemed to be muttering something. Was it talking to her? After a brief interaction between the girl and her fish, she perked up once more, “My name’s Ariel, and this is Flounder. Oh this is so wonderful, I’ve never met a human before!” She seemed to babble on for a while with utter glee. Moana stifled a giggle and settled with returning her enthusiasm with a smile.

“Well I’ve never met a fishgirl before.”

This seemed to bring out a boisterous outburst of giggles from the redhead.

**Author's Note:**

> I love the idea of these two meeting considering one's drawn to the ocean, and the other to land. Makes for some fun adventures, I'd bet! 
> 
> Thank you for reading. :)


End file.
